Friends Forever
by heva
Summary: SEQUEL TO PERFECT!!! PLEEZ R&R! lily and james are perfect for each other, and this time they know it. but how perfect do you have to be to stay together? *CHAPTER 4 IS UP! read pleez!!!*
1. The Three Broomsticks

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings blah blah blah. All this counts for all the chapters so I don't have to do it over and over again and again!  
  
  
  
1 FRIENDS FOREVER  
  
  
  
' "O happy dagger. This is thy sheath, there rust and let me die..." ' Lily stabbed herself with the knife, then fell over onto James and stayed perfectly still and silent.  
  
  
  
There were a few moments of silence, then the crowd stood up and clapped wildly as if they were at a Quidditch match.  
  
  
  
The curtain closed on James and Lily and they sprung up onto their feet quickly. 'We did it, James! Nothing went wrong, it was perfect!' Lily grinned and couldn't stop bouncing.  
  
  
  
James grinned and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Then the rest of the cast rushed onto the stage and they all joined hands. The curtain re-opened and everyone bowed to the magical roses that were appearing onto the stage by the thousands.  
  
  
  
Lily spotted her mum and laughed. Mrs Evans was still crying!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
'Butterbeer for everyone!' shouted Remus and Sirius, rushing into the common room handing out drinks.  
  
  
  
'You were really good, Lils! Well done,' said Remus handing her a butterbeer.  
  
  
  
Lily grinned. 'So were you!' she laughed. Remus, Peter, Sirius, James, Lily, Fiona and Terra all gathered round in a circle.  
  
  
  
Peter laughed. 'To you all! Great show guys!' Everyone laughed and drank their butterbeer.  
  
  
  
The next day was Sunday, and since everyone had stayed up all morning there was no one about in the common room, except Lily. She was standing by the window looking out at the lovely view.  
  
  
  
Lily sighed and smiled. She was very happy. She had great friends, she had re-discovered her love for acting, her grades were excellent, and, of course, she had the best boyfriend she could possibly ask for. She loved James so much.  
  
  
  
Suddenly an arm grabbed her round the waist and she jumped. 'James!' she shouted turning round. Then she smiled. 'Hi.'  
  
  
  
'Hi. What are you doing up so early.'  
  
  
  
'Oh, you know me, rise with the sun and all…'  
  
  
  
James laughed. 'Yeah, 'cause you're such a morning person!'  
  
  
  
'I just couldn't sleep that's all,' Lily laughed.  
  
  
  
James grinned. 'Why, missing me so much? Couldn't possibly sleep without me? Without my, dashing looks! I'm brilliant at Quidditch! And not to mention, I'm a terrific kisser…'  
  
  
  
Lily silenced him with a kiss. James laughed and pulled away for a moment. 'Obviously, I was right…' he whispered, then leaned in again.  
  
  
  
I love him so much, thought Lily. NOTHING can go wrong…  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
  
  
'So, Lils. You good? Great. Me too. Hey, my parents won the lottery at the weekend! You know what that muggle lottery thing is don't you? Your parents are muggles aren't they? Yeah. Well guess what they're gonna buy with all the money? A dog! Yes that's right. A five million pound dog. Oh yeah, and they bought the moon. Heard it was up for sale and all, so…'  
  
  
  
Fiona put her hand up to her mouth to stop her from laughing. She, Terra, Remus, Sirius and Lily were walking to DADA together. Peter and James said they'd meet them there. Lily seemed to be in a dream.  
  
  
  
'…and then of course mum came across this huge gigantic fish…' continued Sirius to Lily, who wasn't listening to a word he was saying, and was just nodding occasionally and giving the odd 'hmm' every now and then, '…and he nearly ripped her to pieces! If it wasn't for you-know-who, who seemed to have a change of heart and rescue her, she'd be dead by now! And…and, it's so upsetting…she could be dead, Lily! Oh my god…' Sirius faked a wail and pretended to cry drastically into his hands.  
  
  
  
'Hmm,' said Lily.  
  
  
  
'Lily! How could you be so insensitive!' Terra said stopping Lily and putting her hands on her hips. 'Look at poor Sirius! His mum nearly died and you don't care!'  
  
  
  
Lily shook her head. 'Sorry, what did you say Terra? His mum is dead? Why…how!' Everyone burst out laughing except Sirius who continued to cry into his hands.  
  
  
  
'Lily! Weren't you listening? By a huge killer fish they found on the moon!'  
  
  
  
Lily looked shocked momentarily, then thought about it for a moment, and understood the joke. She smiled at herself and shook her head.  
  
  
  
Sirius laughed. 'Where the hell were you, Lils? Australia?'  
  
  
  
Lily sighed. 'Sorry, Sirius. I was just…thinking.'  
  
  
  
'…about…who I wonder?' Remus stroked his invisible beard.  
  
  
  
Everyone grinned. 'So, how is James lately?' asked Fiona.  
  
  
  
Lily shook her head grinning and walked off. 'We're gonna be late for DADA,' she called behind her.  
  
  
  
'Oh, I wonder why she wants to get there so quickly…' muttered Remus smiling. They continued walking and laughed at their friend. Sirius lagged behind a bit. His smile had faded, and right then, he wasn't happy.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
'Hi James!' said Lily running up to James who was standing outside the classroom for DADA.  
  
  
  
'Hey baby,' he said turning to face her and twirling her round in the air.  
  
  
  
The kissed briefly then stopped as the rest of the gang turned up.  
  
  
  
'What have you done to my friend, James?' demanded Terra.  
  
  
  
James looked confused. '…What HAVE I done…?'  
  
  
  
'She lost her hearing thanks to you!' Everyone laughed except James who looked confused, and Sirius, who went unnoticed.  
  
  
  
'What…' asked James confused.  
  
  
  
Lily laughed. 'Never mind James. It doesn't matter.' Then Professor Gills came and they all went in to the lesson.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
On Saturday they all went to Hogsmede. Lily bought a present for her mum (a talking diary) who's birthday was coming up, and sent it off in the post office. Remus and James stocked up on their goods in the joke shop and then they all headed off to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
  
  
Everyone sat down at a table and they sipped their drinks. Sirius kept looking round anxiously.  
  
  
  
James noticed and looked up. 'What's wrong, Padfoot?' he asked.  
  
  
  
Sirius gave him a look then muttered, 'Nothing, PRONGS.'  
  
  
  
James and Remus raised their eyebrows at each other. 'Ok, fine, whatever…' mumbled James.  
  
  
  
Sirius laughed. 'Yeah, that's your answer to everything isn't it, mutthead. Let's just let everyone sort their own problems out.'  
  
  
  
James looked at Sirius confusedly. A few people in the pub had overheard and looked over at the table to watch.  
  
  
  
'Sirius, what's wrong?'  
  
  
  
'What's wrong…' Sirius muttered. He stood up angrily. 'What's wrong?!' he yelled. Now everyone in the Three Broomsticks watched the two. The bartender looked anxious, but nosey at the same time, so did nothing to stop Sirius.  
  
  
  
'Yes, what the hell is wrong with me, James? Hey, James, my main man. Best buddy for seven f***ing years! Come on matey-boy, what is wrong with me eh? After all, you should know. Best friends know stuff don't they…'  
  
  
  
'…Sirius…' said James getting angry.  
  
  
  
'Sorry, but I'm not done quiet yet, JAMES. Why don't you know what's wrong with me, hmm? Too busy f***ing your girlfriend there for any chance?'  
  
  
  
Lily winced. She didn't wanna be an excuse for an argument. What was wrong with Sirius? What was going on?  
  
  
  
'Yeah, you just sit there and don't so anything, your highness. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. After all, some one might accidentally yell at you…'  
  
  
  
'Sirius, leave her out of this…'  
  
  
  
'Out of what, MUTTHEAD. You don't even know what's going on do you? So why the hell worry about her. After all, she's just your little play toy…' James stood up and reached for his wand.  
  
  
  
At this the bartender walked over.  
  
  
  
'Come on now boys, no need for fighting. Come on, Black. I think you'd better leave.'  
  
  
  
Sirius didn't even turn to look at the bartender. He just stared at James frowning. 'Don't worry. I was just leaving,' he said, and walked out of the pub.  
  
  
  
Everyone watched Sirius go, then turned to stare at James. 'You all right, Potter?'  
  
  
  
James continued to stare at the door, then shook his head and sat down. 'I'm fine, thanks.' The bartender walked off, and soon everyone forgot what had just happened.  
  
  
  
'What was that about?' asked Lily looking at James.  
  
  
  
James simply sat in his seat and said nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: are you confused yet? WELL YOU SHOOD B!!! hee hee…I like making peepol gess. Peez tell me wot u think is goin on in ur REVIEWS!!! PEEZ REVIEW! Btw, I realise this is in the same chappie as the prologue, and doesn't need to be, but I felt like it. It'll be less confusing that way, without chapter one being in chapter two and so on.  
  
*heva* 


	2. The Break-up

In the common room the next day there was a lot of tension floating around. By then of course, most of the school had heard about Potter and Black's fight. The two boys who had been best friends for seven years.  
  
Lily was confused. Why had Sirius suddenly blown up like that? She was hoping miserably that it had nothing to do with her.  
  
The argument had probably affected Peter (a/n: ha ha Peter!) and Remus the most. They didn't wanna pick sides over an argument they didn't understand.  
  
James, Remus, Peter, Terra and Lily were sitting in the common room doing their homework.  
  
Terra stood up suddenly. 'I need to go to the library. Be back in a minute,' she said, then walked out of the common room. Just as she went out of the portrait hole, Sirius appeared from his dormitory. Noticing James, he stood at the bottom of the stairs and didn't say anything. James stood up. Lily looked at the two of them and glanced at Peter and Remus. Their faces were expressionless.  
  
Sirius looked at James with disgust for a moment then continued past them to the portrait hole. Just as he reached it, James called out. 'Sirius, wait…'  
  
Sirius didn't look round. He just stopped in his tracks, and waited. James waited.  
  
After a few seconds James said, 'Sirius, talk to me.' Lily could see it on his face: James was hurting real bad.  
  
'Why?' asked Sirius angrily, then continued through the portrait hole and out of the common room. James sighed and sat down again.  
  
'Why don't you go after him?' asked Remus.  
  
'What would be the point?' said James sadly. 'He's not talking to me.'  
  
'…For…something you don't even know about?' asked Peter amazedly.  
  
James nodded slowly. 'Well, that's not right,' continued Peter. 'He should at least tell you what you did.'  
  
While Peter and Sirius were nodding at each other, Lily stole a glance at James. He looked strange. Very awkward and…Lily shook her head. She didn't know what was going on.  
  
'Just talk to him. Piss him off if you have to, but at least that'll get him to talk to you.'  
  
James looked at Remus. 'Maybe I don't want him to talk to me.' The harshness in his voice surprised everyone. 'If he has a problem with me, then that's his problem, not mine.' At this, James stood up and walked out of the room, and up the stairs to his dormitory.  
  
Peter frowned. 'Ok, I'm confused. First, he desperately wanted Sirius to forgive him for…whatever, and talk to him again, and now he doesn't care?'  
  
Lily shook her head. 'No, he does care. He just doesn't wanna show it.'  
  
Peter stood up angrily. 'Just because you're dating him, it doesn't mean you suddenly know him any better than we do, EVANS.' Lily looked at Peter in surprise. 'We've been his best friends for years, so just stay out of the way.' Peter ran out of the room.  
  
Lily and Remus looked at each other. Lily had tears in her eyes. 'Is that what you all really think?' she asked. Remus didn't answer. He bit his bottom lip.  
  
'It's not that…' he said slowly. 'It's just that, well, sometimes you do act as if you know more about him than us…'  
  
Lily stood up. 'Well fine, if that's how everyone feels I won't bother trying to help anymore!' she shouted, then ran into her dormitory.  
  
Remus sat blinking in his chair, wondering what the hell had just happened.  
  
Terra came into the common room flicking through her book. 'Well, found it…' she looked up. '…Hey, where did everyone go? What happened?'  
  
Remus shook his head. 'I have no idea…'  
  
* * *  
  
That evening Lily and James were sitting out in the grounds together. Lily was resting her head against James' shoulder, and they were just looking at the stars. No one had said anything for ages, and Lily felt she probably should, but didn't wanna upset the silence.  
  
Oh well, she thought and looked up at James. 'James?' she said.  
  
'Hmm?' he mumbled, not looking at her.  
  
'What are you hiding?' This time James looked at her.  
  
'What are you talking about?' he asked gruffly.  
  
Lily sat up. 'Don't mess around with me, James. You know what's going on between you and Sirius, don't you?'  
  
James stood up and walked a few metres in front. 'Of course not!' he shouted, though not looking at her at all.  
  
Lily went up to James and put her hand on his shoulder. 'Tell me. I want to help…'  
  
'What can you do! You're just a girl…' he said quickly without thinking. Then he stopped. '…Sorry, Lily…I, I dind't mean…'  
  
Lily looked at him with tears in her eyes. 'Just a girl am I? JUST A GIRL! James Potter, I am not just A girl, I'm supposed to be YOUR girl! And I'm only trying to help! What is with people today? Shall I just stop helping? Fine, I will. I don't care anymore. You sort out your own life…'cause I'm no longer in it…' Then she started crying and ran up to the building. James frowned and looked away, but didn't bother to stop his tears.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily lay on her bed crying. Why was James acting so strange? He definitely knew something and wasn't telling anyone else about it.  
  
And what was up with Sirius? Why had he yelled at James in the pub the other day? What did James do that was so terrible?  
  
Why had Peter gotten angry with Lily in the common room earlier that day? All she was trying to do was help. That's all she ever tried to do. She just didn't like seeing people unhappy.  
  
And why…Lily wiped her tears and got into bed properly. She was going to find out what was going on. And the next day, she got out of bed, and went to find Sirius.  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry. I don't know whats wrong with me, but I cant write anymore!!! I know this is really crappy and short chapters and all, but pleez r&r anyway to help boost my confidence! (Heva( 


	3. The Grim

Lily searched the whole school and the grounds for Sirius all that next day, but she couldn't find him. He'd even skipped all his lessons. She realised he must be avoiding her, and she wondered what she had to do in any of this?  
  
  
  
She met James several times that day but she didn't have time for him. She didn't care anymore, but she still wanted to know why Sirius was acting all strange.  
  
  
  
The next lesson was divination. Lily knew that Professor Kymber was a little… strange, but then she heard rumours that all the divination teachers in Hogwarts had been a little wacky, an anyway, she loved the subject.  
  
  
  
Lily went into the room and scanned it for Terra and Poppy. Fiona had refused to take the class because she didn't believe that you could tell the future from crystal balls and stars (although she had believed she was a witch when she and her muggle-parents had read the letter!)  
  
  
  
Poppy beckoned Lily over. Poppy was in Hufflepuff, and had become friends with Terra and Lily when they had all taken divination together.  
  
  
  
'Hi Lils. You all right?' she said anxiously. Lily glared at Terra.  
  
  
  
Terra put her hands up. 'Sorry, Lil! But she would've found out about you and James soon enough anyway.'  
  
  
  
'How d'ya mean?' asked Lily suspiciously.  
  
  
  
Terra looked awkward. 'Well…you, me, Poppy, Fiona, Sirius, Peter, Remus and James all know…and…and I told George as well…'  
  
  
  
'What?!' Lily exploded. George was Poppy's best friend and he and Terra had just recently been going out.  
  
  
  
Lily sighed. 'Oh well. Who cares anyway?' she muttered, and scribbled something in her notebook.  
  
  
  
Terra and Poppy exchanged glances, but said nothing.  
  
  
  
Lily frowned at something she had absent-mindedly drew and crossed it out angrily. She had been thinking about stuff and had drawn a heart with L.E.&J.P. in it. Lily tore off the piece of paper from her notebook, ripped it up, screw it tightly into a ball and threw it in the bin angrily and with such force that made everyone look at her.  
  
  
  
Lily smiled embarrassedly and sat back down slowly.  
  
  
  
Terra winked at Poppy and, when lily wasn't looking, retrieved the paper from the bin with a spell. She and Poppy looked at under the table and frowned.  
  
  
  
Then Poppy smiled. 'I knew Lily still liked him!' she whispered.  
  
  
  
'Huh?' said Lily looking up from her notebook. 'What was that? You said my name.'  
  
  
  
Poppy was never very good at telling lies, and this wasn't one of her best moments. 'Oh…well…I was just saying to Terra… "Do you like LILLIES Terra?" and…um…yeah. So we never said your name, you name wasn't mentioned, uh- huh.'  
  
  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow but didn't get the chance to say anything because at that moment Professor Kymber walked in. Poppy looked at Terra apologetically and Terra rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
'Good afternoon, class,' she said sadly. 'But alas, this is not such a good afternoon for some, surely…'  
  
  
  
Everyone looked worried and began whispering.  
  
  
  
'Settle down, class!' said Kymber impatiently. This silenced the whole room, as Kymber was never cross with them and never got angry.  
  
  
  
'I'm afraid that I've had some bad news, so I'm not in the best of moods today.' She walked round to her desk and sat down at her chair with a heavy sigh.  
  
  
  
One girl called Oxy (or Foxy Oxy to most of the boys) in Hufflepuff bravely put her hand up. 'Professor? What was the bad news? Is it really bad?' Everyone looked at Kymber anxiously.  
  
  
  
Kymber nodded her head gravely. 'I'm afraid so… I heard it through the stars when I was gazing at them last night…' suddenly Kymber stood up briskly. 'But come now, let's start the lesson, shall we? Get your books out please.'  
  
  
  
There were a few disappointed moans and everyone got their books out.  
  
  
  
'I'm afraid I don't quite feel up to a practical lesson today, children. Instead, please read your copies of "The Great Beyond" and take down notes from chapters 8 and 9.'  
  
  
  
She sat down at her desk again, got her own personal crystal ball out, and gazed into it sadly.  
  
  
  
'God…I wonder what's wrong?' Terra said frowning.  
  
  
  
'I don't know. But it must be really bad. She wasn't even this sad when she predicted Professor Larns going, and he died the next day!' remembered Poppy.  
  
  
  
Lily said nothing. She was staring at Kymber pensively (a/n: that word should be used lots!).  
  
  
  
'Lily? Lily?' said Terra. 'You're supposed to get youu copy of "The Great Beyond" out. Lily?'  
  
  
  
But Lily wasn't listening. I wonder what it is? She thought. What could be worse than seeing Old Lams death in a dream. Then Kymber looked straight into Lily's eyes, and Lily jumped slightly. They stared into each other's eyes. Kymber seemed to be trying to tell her something. Her eyes were glistening knowledgably.  
  
  
  
Lily stood up. I know what it is, she thought suddenly. It's something to do with me. I can see it in her eyes. Lily walked over to Kymber's desk. The class noticed and grew silent, watching Lily as she went. Her footsteps were loud and slow, and she could feel her heart beating so loudly and quickly, she was worried everyone could hear it.  
  
  
  
'What is it?' Lily asked quietly.  
  
  
  
'I really don't think…'  
  
  
  
'I have a right to know.'  
  
  
  
Kymber looked awkward. 'Maybe we should discuss this later…' Lily looked hard into Professor Kymber's eyes.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Lily had a picture in her head. She was in a room. She could see her parents, Kelly and Matthew Evans, sitting in chairs, watching the Tv. And there was her sister, Petunia, sitting in the opposite side of the room. They were certainly looking at the Tv screen, but it was turned off.  
  
  
  
'Mum? Dad? Petunia?' asked Lily slowly. 'What's going on?' No one spoke. Then a black dog walked round from behind the Tv. It was now standing in front of it. The dog seemed to be smiling, although Lily couldn't really tell…and, it had red eyes…  
  
  
  
Suddenly the dog jumped at Lily's parents and Lily screamed.  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes again and found she was shaking. Kymber stood up. 'Lily…I'm so sorry…' but Lily backed away from her, holding her hands on her head.  
  
  
  
'No…no…' she kept saying.  
  
  
  
'Lily? What's wrong? Professor Kymber, what's happening?' asked Terra demandedly. But Kymber just shook her head and sat down again.  
  
  
  
1 They can't be…they can't be… Lily thought, and ran from the classroom crying.  
  
  
  
A/n: ehehehe! im evil. IM AN EVIL GIRAFFE!!!!!! AAA-HAHAHAHAHA!! …but seriously now…I am very proud of this chapter because of the following reasons: a) its longer than the others!(I think) and b)its better than the others!!!! So pleez r&r as I am feeling very good about myself at the moment! Can I just say, to anyone who was reading Katherine Bell's story "Hogwart's Sweethearts" which she hasn't updated for MONTHS…well… shes updated it finally! So go read it, as its very good!!! ( also, if u like me lots (wich u shood) pleez look up "Beki" (she's the one with 10 stories/poems) as shes feelin really down coz no1 reviews her stuff, so pleez r&r it! Shes a very good author!!!! 


	4. A Black Dog With Red Eyes

Lily ran through the corridors. She wasn't crying anymore, but the tears were still streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. People stopped and stared, but Lily didn't care. It was as if she wasn't even in their world anymore.  
  
  
  
'Are you all right, Lily?' one girl stood in front of her to ask.  
  
  
  
Lily stared at her, the tears flowing, with her mouth open. 'Leave me alone, I'm fine…'  
  
  
  
She tried to push past, but the girl held onto her. 'Who are you!' screamed Lily. When she looked at the girl, suddenly, her mum was standing behind her.  
  
  
  
She smiled and said, 'Would you like some tea, dear?'  
  
  
  
'Mum…?' whispered Lily  
  
  
  
The girl looked at her strangely. 'Um…is it to do with your mum? MY NAME'S CLARE,' she said loudly and slowly, as if Lily were stupid.  
  
  
  
Lily looked at Clare and said nothing. Her mum had vanished. People had crowded round and Lily felt like an animal in a cage.  
  
  
  
She looked at everyone and suddenly their faces had become a blur. Lily felt dizzy and clutched at her forehead.  
  
  
  
'What's wrong?' asked Clare, holding onto Lily's arm to steady her. 'Are you sure you're ok?'  
  
  
  
'No…' said Lily, and collapsed onto the floor.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Lily opened her eyes. Then she winced and closed them again. They hurt from crying.  
  
  
  
They can't be dead…they can't be… she thought. The tears began flowing gently down from her eyes again, as everything came back to her  
  
  
  
She slowly opened her eyes again.  
  
  
  
'Lily?' a shaky voice murmured anxiously. Lily sat up slowly. She looked at the voice's owner. It was Terra. 'Lily?' she asked again.  
  
  
  
'Hi Terra,' whispered Lily smiling wryly. Then she burst into tears and let Terra hold her comfortingly.  
  
  
  
'God…I'm so sorry, Lily,' said Terra. 'Kymber told me.'  
  
  
  
Lily sat up and looked at Terra. 'She told everyone?'  
  
  
  
Terra shook her head. 'No. Only me. She knew we were best friends and all…when the lesson ended, everyone went, but she kept me behind and told me everything. Poppy's really worried about you as well.'  
  
  
  
Lily attempted a smile, and gave up. She leaned against her bedpost. 'What am I going to do?' she whispered. All Terra could do was shake her head sympathetically.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Lily could hear running footsteps and someone panting. The hospital wing doors flew open and someone came rushing in. It was James.  
  
  
  
'Lily?' he asked stopping in his tracks. He had run all the way to the hospital wing, but now he was there, he didn't know what to say. 'Are…you ok? No…dumb question…' he looked awkward.  
  
  
  
'James…' whispered Lily. James took that as an invite, and rushed up to the bed and hugged Lily hard.  
  
  
  
Lily cried onto James' shoulder and Terra sneaked out.  
  
  
  
'They're dead, James…dead…' sobbed Lily.  
  
  
  
James didn't know what to say. He had never lost anyone before… Then James thought of something. It pained him to ask, but he wanted to know. 'Uh, Lils? How…how did they…go?' he asked awkwardly.  
  
  
  
Lily shot back from his shoulder and stared into his eyes curiously. 'I…' then she stopped. 'I don't know.'  
  
  
  
James looked at her strangely. 'You don't know?' he asked disbelievingly. Lily told him exactly how she had found out.  
  
  
  
'…and then this big black dog with red eyes came out from behind the television…' Lily stopped suddenly. Dog. Dog, dog… DOG!!!! Lily's heart started pounding quickly and furiously. 'Oh my god…'  
  
  
  
Lily shot out of bed before James could stop her, and ran out of the ward. 'LILY!' James shouted after her, but Lily said nothing. She kept running, sweat racing through her body. She didn't think. Only the same chant over and over again…dog, dog, dog, dog…  
  
  
  
Lily finally got to the portrait hole. It asked her the password. Lily tried to think quickly. 'Um…I dunno… I don't know the password!' The painting said it couldn't let her in. 'BUT I'M LILY EVANS!' she screamed at it. 'I COME THROUGH YOU EVERY DAY! DON'T YOU RECOGNISE ME???'  
  
  
  
Just then, James came panting round the corner. 'Hippogriff…' he breathed, panting heavily.  
  
  
  
The portrait hole swung open and Lily scrambled in, with James close behind. Lily stepped into the common room. 'Lily!' said her friends rushing over. 'Are you all right? What happened?' Lily pushed past them in a flurry and raced towards the stairs and ran up them into her dormitory.  
  
  
  
James hesitated, then followed into the forbidden GIRLS dormitory. He didn't care now. He was worried about Lily.  
  
  
  
Lily fell to the floor and opened her chest of drawers. Inside was a picture book with her and her friends in it. As Lily stared at the picture, everything came back to her and tears rolled slowly down her cheeks (she had stopped crying before because she had wanted to get to her dormitory so much). She suddenly remembered feeling weird when she'd taken this picture. Usually people's eyes come out red when you take a picture, but this was supposed to be a magical camera. People's eyes didn't usually come out red. It was supposed to be perfect…  
  
…But Sirius' had…  
  
Lily stared at the photo, wishing and wishing it wouldn't be true. She stared at Sirius' eyes in disbelief. A dog…with red eyes…  
  
And all the time, what she didn't realise was that James was standing behind her, understanding, with a shaking hand clutched to his heart…  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry, I no this is kind of a short chappie, but I don't beleev in ritin short chapters becuz it looks better. U shood just stop wen u feel the time is rite (so, basically, 4get ALL of my other a/n s!) PLEEZ R&R!!! if ur stil confoozd, then don't worry, all will be explained later… A-HA-HA- HA-HA!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEWARE THE SMILING WAITER…FOR I AM SHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ………… 


End file.
